Crossroads
by Skovko
Summary: The plan was always for Seth and Sofie to leave together once Seth made it big, but she broke his heart in the airport the day they were supposed to go. They haven't spoken in years, but now he's back home with a blown out knee, and he can't help but wonder about her.
1. Prologue

**PROLOGUE**

Seth couldn't be more happy. He felt like he was on top of the world. He pulled his suitcase out of the trunk. His mother stood there with wet eyes, bravely trying to hold her tears back. Her baby boy had finally made it big.

"It's alright, mom," he said.  
"I'm gonna miss you," she sniffled.  
"I'll come home and visit, and you can always fly out to visit us," he said.  
"Speaking of," she said. "Where is Sofie?"  
"She's coming," he calmed her down. "Don't worry about me, mom. This is what I always wanted."  
"WWE," she smiled. "I'm proud of you, Seth. You're gonna take the world by storm."

He hugged her goodbye, and walked inside the airport. He didn't let her know that he was nervous himself. Not because he was leaving. After all, this was his life long dream come true. He was nervous about Sofie. He had offered they'd pick her up on the way, but she had been adamant about going herself. He looked around, but she was nowhere to be seen. He found his phone, but he never got a chance to call her before he heard her voice behind him.

"Seth," she said.  
"There you are," he spun around with a smile on his face. "Where's your suitcase?"  
"I'm not going," she said.  
"Of course you are," his smile faltered. "We're going together. Just like we always talked about."  
"I can't," she said.  
"You're not serious right now," he said.

He half expected her to start laughing and tell him it was a joke, but nothing happened.

"You are," he said. "Why?"  
"My mom," she said.  
"Don't you owe it to yourself to start living rather than always taking care of her? It's not like she's your real mom anyway," he said.

He regretted the words as soon as they left him. Her mother was actually a sweet woman, but she was also a sick woman that needed help with almost everything. She had a rare bone disease called osteogenesis imperfecta. Sofie wasn't her biological child. She had been married to a single father, and when cancer took him away, she had kept Sofie.

"I'm gonna ignore that comment because I know it's your anger talking right now," she said.  
"I'm sorry," he said. "So you're just gonna stay here then? What happens to us?"

She grabbed his face with her hands, and placed a kiss on his lips. He felt her shiver slightly. Like his mom had done outside, she was trying to hold the tears within. She failed though. She broke the kiss with a sob.

"I love you, Seth, but I'm not gonna hold you back. Go knock them dead, and live your life," she said.  
"You're dumping me?" He asked.  
"I have to," she said.  
"But I love you," he said.  
"I know," she said. "And I'll always cherish every moment I had with you, but our journey has to end here. Not because I don't love you, but because I love you too much to keep you chained down."

She blinked, and that was the last time he saw her light brown eyes. She turned around on the spot, and hurried away from him. Her shoulder length, bronze brown hair bounced up and down as she started jogging out of the airport.


	2. Mister small town hero

Seth felt like a failure. He knew he wasn't, but in that moment he felt like it. He sat in his mother's car while she drove them both home to her house. He had had everything, and in a split second everything had changed. He had held the World Heavyweight Championship, and then his knee had given up. Everything was gone in that second. Now it would be all about rehab, getting stronger and better, aiming to get back into the ring for the next many months to come.

"Seth!" His mother called.  
"What?" He looked at her confused.  
"I said, we're here, honey," she said. "You were miles away."  
"Sorry, just thinking," he said.  
"You'll get back in that ring again," she smiled. "Do you need my help to get inside."  
"No, I'm fine," he said.

He got himself inside by the help of his crutches. He was getting used to them now after a few days, but he doubted he'd ever love them. The sooner they went, the better. He made his way to the living room, and sat down on an arm chair.

"Thanks for letting me stay here, mom," he said.  
"Of course, honey. You can stay as long as you want," she said.

Over the years when he had been home to visit, he had only stayed in her house. He kept in touch with a few people from town, but it was sporadic. That was gonna change now that he would be home for a little while. He would go out and see the town again, and that also meant the people in it. Back then he had asked his mother never to mention Sofie again unless he asked. She had honored that request.

"Mom," he looked at her with hopeful eyes. "I'm very grateful that you never mentioned Sofie over the years, but I gotta know now. Is she still around? How is she?"  
"She's still around. I run into her sometimes when I'm out shopping," she said. "Her mother passed away last year."  
"What? And you didn't tell me?" He asked.  
"You were very specific when you told me not to bring her up," she said.

Seth's phone buzzed. He looked at the text that had come through.

_"Are you coming or not?"_

He sighed, and looked at his mom.

"It's Thomas," he said. "He's throwing a party tonight with the excuse of it being my welcome home party."

Thomas was one of the few people Seth had kept in contact with over the years. He wasn't entirely sure why. Maybe because they had known each other since kindergarden. Thomas had always been a bit jealous of Seth, and that had led to some blow ups over the years, but they had always worked it out and remained friends.

"Do you want me to drive you there?" She asked.  
"Yeah, it might be good to see some old faces again," he answered.

Or just her face. Sofie. She would probably be there since she was part of that gang too. He was the one that had left them all in this small town. He sent a text back to Thomas.

_"I'm on my way."_

Fifteen minutes later Seth walked into Thomas' little house. It screamed of Thomas with the cold, ice blue walls and all the baseball and football stuff planted all over the walls. Thomas was the janitor of the school, and Seth was proud that his friend had managed to buy a house.

"Do you want a beer?" Thomas asked.  
"I still don't drink," Seth answered.  
"I thought they made you a man in WWE," Thomas laughed.  
"I'm also on painkillers," Seth said.  
"Right, probably not the smartest idea then," Thomas said. "What do you want then? Soda? Water? Should I put on some coffee?"  
"Water's fine," Seth said.

He hobbled his way into the living room where a bunch of familiar faces awaited him. Someone sat there on the floor with hair like him. Dark on one side with a blonde streak on the other. It took a second to recognize her.

"Seth!" She shrieked.  
"Karen? What happened to your hair?" He laughed.  
"I got inspired. I'm a big fan," she said.

Thomas came back in and handed Seth a bottle of water. He dumped down on the couch, and patted the spot next to him. Seth moved over and sat down as well.

"Do you need some help while recovering? I can come any day and do whatever you want. Maybe cook a little for you?" Karen offered.  
"No thanks, I'm good," Seth said.  
"Or I can just come by and see you," she said.  
"Leave him alone, maneater," Thomas laughed.

Karen winked, and pulled her top down a bit more to expose more of her breasts. They had gotten bigger for sure. Way bigger. They had had to cost a fortune, and clearly she wanted Seth to see them. He wasn't interested though. He scanned the room again. One face was missing.

"Where's Sofie?" He asked.  
"How the fuck should I know?" Thomas asked.  
"You didn't invite her?" Seth asked.  
"Of course not," Thomas answered.  
"She's not welcome," Karen said.  
"Why not?" Seth asked.  
"Because she dumped you, hot stuff," Karen grinned.

He looked around at the people he thought were his friends. They all seemed like strangers as they nodded in agreement. A few of them even chimed in with some nasty words about her.

"You turned your backs on her because she left me?" He couldn't believe it. "I never asked you to do that."  
"You didn't have to," Thomas said.  
"I'm not mad at her, so why would you be?" Seth asked.  
"We take care of our own here," Karen winked. "And why do you even care? There's plenty of other women out there, and Thomas fucked her anyway."  
"You what?" Seth stared at Thomas.  
"Just one time," Thomas laughed. "But I get it now, Seth. The attraction, and why you kept her around. She's good."  
"Shut up!" Seth snarled. "You always were jealous of me!"  
"Call it what you want," Thomas smirked. "I fucked her, and I'm not gonna apologize for that. She wanted it, and I wanted it. We're all adults. You don't get to claim anybody just because you're suddenly famous, mister small town hero."

Seth looked down as fingers ran up his leg and over his good knee. Karen had moved closer, and she was sitting on her knees in front of him.

"Do you wanna come home with me and talk about it? I'll make you forget Sofie ever existed," she said.  
"I need to pee," he said.

He wanted to run out of the house, but that was impossible on crutches. Instead he kept his head up high, and walked out of the living room. He passed the toilet in the hallway, and instead aimed for the front door. He was angry, and he was embarrassed. Instead of calling his mother, he called an uber. He couldn't spend another second in Thomas' house.

"Seth?" His mom looked surprised when he came home. "What happened? How did you get here?"  
"Relax, mom, I took an uber," he said.  
"What's wrong, honey?" She asked.  
"Nothing. It's just..." He looked down. "She wasn't there."  
"Who? Sofie?" She asked.  
"They all turned their backs on her when I left. It's fucked up," he said. "I don't wanna talk about it, mom. I'm going to bed."


	3. Setup

Seth had had a restless night. He had slept occasionally, but he had tossed and turned for hours first, and he kept waking up. When he was awake he pictured Thomas and Sofie together, and when he was asleep he dreamed about watching them having sex. He gave up at 7 AM, and got out of bed. A long shower and three cups of coffee later, his mother finally joined him in the kitchen.

"Any plans today, mom?" He asked.  
"I was thinking about going downtown and getting an early start on the Christmas shopping. Do you wanna come?" She asked.  
"Yeah, I'd like to see the old town again," he answered.

After a quick breakfast, she drove them both downtown. She parked as close to the jewelry store as she could.

"While we're here, why don't you go in there and buy my Christmas present?" She asked.  
"You planned this, didn't you?" He laughed.  
"There's a pair of onyx earrings I'm in love with. Ask the young woman behind the counter. She knows which pair since I'm in there a lot looking at them. Meanwhile I'll be at the supermarket buying groceries for lasagna, and pretending not to know what you're doing," she said.  
"Nice plan, mom," he laughed.  
"By the way, I'm not home tonight. I'll be visiting a friend of mine," she said.

She winked, and ran across the street, leaving him no room to argue. He walked over to the jewelry shop. Once inside he stopped dead in his tracks and stared. Even though she had her back against the door, he recognized her right away. Her bronze brown hair had gotten longer. It reached the middle of her back. But other than that, she looked the same from behind.

"How may I help you?" She turned around. "Seth?"  
"Hi Sofie," he said. "Wow, thanks, mom."  
"She sent you here for the onyx earrings, didn't she?" She chuckled.  
"Yeah, and she forgot to tell me that you work here," he said.  
"Oh," she said. "Surprise."

He made his way over to the counter. Her light brown eyes were still as beautiful as he remembered. They were so close, only a counter between them, and all he wanted to do was kiss her. It was like the years without her hadn't even been there, but he managed to control himself.

"How long have you been working here?" He asked.  
"About a year. I started shortly after my mother died," she answered.  
"I didn't hear about that until yesterday. I'm sorry," he said.  
"It's alright. I'm doing good now," she said.  
"You should have called me. I would have come running in a heartbeat. You shouldn't have gone through that alone," he said.  
"You don't owe me anything, but thank you for that thought though," she smiled. "So, earrings?"  
"Yes, let me see them," he said.

She bowed down to unlock a glass and get the earrings. He looked at some of the items through the glass counter. His eyes landed on a white gold ring with a drop cut diamond.

"I can't believe it's still here," he said.  
"What?" She followed his gaze. "Oh, the ring. I don't get it either. It's the most beautiful ring to me, but no one else likes it."

She placed the earrings on the counter, and then furrowed her brows.

"How do you even know about this ring?" She asked.  
"I was here looking at it a couple of times. I swore that when I made it big in WWE, I would go back here and buy it for you," he said.  
"You were..." Her voice died out.  
"Yeah, I was," he sighed. "I was gonna ask you to marry me. I guess I was a dreamer."  
"I'm sorry, Seth," she said.  
"Don't be. Like you, I'm doing good. Well, minus the knee of course," he said.

He looked down at the earrings and nodded. They were his mother's style for sure. Suddenly it hit him why his mother had been busy telling him she would cook lasagna, and that she wouldn't be home tonight. Sofie always loved his mother's lasagna.

"I'm staying with my mom, and she's making lasagna tonight," he said.  
"She makes the best lasagna on earth," she said.  
"Would you like to come by?" He asked.

She looked up in his eyes, completely surprised by that offer.

"I'd love to," she finally got out. "I can be there at 6."  
"Perfect," he grinned. "Would you mind gift wrapping the earrings for me?"

When he walked back out, his mother was waiting with a huge grin on her face.

"You set me up," he chuckled.  
"Oh, that's right. I forgot to tell you Sofie works there now," she said. "I'm getting old."  
"Right," he laughed.  
"So when is she coming?" She asked.  
"Am I that obvious?" He laughed too. "She'll be there at 6."  
"I'll have the lasagna ready and be out of the house by then," she said.

To say he was nervous that night was an understatement. He had gone through all his clothes at least three times. Finally he had settled with a plain, black tee and a pair of tight, anthracite grey jeans.

She seemed just as nervous as him when she entered the house. She was dressed in a pair of lemon yellow jeans and a girly, black tee. Her hair hang loose, and he felt the urge to run his fingers through it like he used to.

"The lasagna's in the oven. I could use your help getting it out," he said.  
"On it," she said.

She got it out of the oven, and placed it down on the table. When she looked up, he was standing close to her.

"I missed you," he said.  
"There's something I need to tell you," she said.  
"If it's about you and Thomas, I already know. He told me yesterday," he said.  
"It was," she said. "Guess that's out of the way then."

They sat down on either side of the table, and he cut her a piece of lasagna.

"I'd like to hear it in your words though," he said.  
"There's not much to tell really. You know I've never cared much about him," she said.  
"Then why did you do it?" He asked.  
"My mother just died, and I was so lonely. I don't know if he told you that none of them talk to me anymore either," she said.  
"He told me," he said.  
"So my mother died, and he asked me out. I didn't want to go, but I craved to talk to someone. And I hoped that maybe this would be a way for them to forgive me and start talking to me again," she sighed. "I soon realized he just wanted sex, and I wasn't about to give it to him. I didn't even finish my meal when I realized what he was up to. I threw some cash on the table, and walked out of there."

His eyes widened by hearing that.

"So you didn't sleep with him?" He asked.  
"God, no! Why would you even think that?" She asked.  
"Because he said you did," he answered.  
"This was a mistake," she said.

She put down her fork, pushed her chair back, and got up.

"What are you doing?" He asked.  
"I'm leaving. Thomas is your friend, and you believe him over me. I'm not gonna sit here and defend myself," she said.

She started walking out of the kitchen while he got back up and tried to hobble after her.

"Wait!" He yelled. "Don't make me chase you on crutches. You know I'll do it, and it will probably end bad."

She stopped and turned around to look at him.

"I didn't say I believe him. I invited you here, didn't I? I had a feeling he was lying. That's why I wanted to hear your side before telling you what he said," he said.  
"I don't even know why he said that," she said.  
"Because he's jealous of me. He always was. I knew back then that he wanted you. He always wanted everything I had. He was trying to hurt me last night. He didn't think I'd ever talk to you again," he said. "Now can we please eat the lasagna before it gets cold? And maybe watch a movie afterwards? Please, just stay, Sofie. I'm not trying anything here. I just wanna talk to you for a bit. I'm only here for two weeks, and I haven't seen you in years. Please, just give me tonight."

She let out a small laugh, and walked back to him. She hooked her arm into his, and helped him back in the kitchen.

"Don't ever chase anyone, not even me, on crutches," she scolded him.  
"Don't run from me then," he chuckled.

The evening went surprisingly well between them. After dinner, they made it to his old room. They started on the Thor movies. Halfway through the second one, she put her head on his chest and her hand on his stomach. He looked down and realized she had fallen asleep. Very slowly he pushed himself down to lie, careful not to wake her up. He pulled the covers over the both of them, wrapped his arms around her, and fell asleep too.


	4. Warrior princess

Sofie woke up next day wrapped in Seth's arms. It felt good to wake up like that again. Something she surely had missed over the years. She tried to wriggle her way out of his arms, but he tightened them with a little chuckle.

"Five more minutes," he pleaded.  
"I have to go to work," she said.  
"It's been a while since I had such a good night's sleep. Can we do it again?" He asked.  
"You want a sleep over? Should we build a small cave under blankets and sheets too?" She laughed.  
"Yes, that sounds amazing," he laughed too.

She squeezed his bicep, and then crawled out of his bed. She stretched and yawned, and he enjoyed seeing her sleepy in the morning again.

"I feel like a teenager sneaking out of your room," she said.  
"Mom knows you're here. I remember my door being open last night, and for some reason it's closed now. She must have closed it when she came home," he said.  
"Your mom's been good to me over the years," she said.  
"Mom has always loved you," he said.  
"It was awkward at first. I broke her son's heart after all. But she kept coming over to talk to me, and when I got that job, she came in almost on a weekly basis just to say hi," she said. "Anyway, I really gotta run."  
"I'll stop by with lunch," he blurted out.  
"There's no need for that," she said.  
"But I want to," he assured her. "And I'm going to."

He got out of bed, and walked her to the front door. When he turned around again, his mother stood there with a little, knowing smile on her face.

"You were so cute cuddling together last night," she said.  
"Mom!" He laughed. "This is embarrassing."  
"You've been given a second chance, Seth. See if you can make it work," she said.  
"Stop playing matchmaker," he said.  
"I'm not doing anything," she held up her hands. "All I'm saying is that I still see her as my daughter in law."

He picked up some Chinese food for lunch, and carried it in a bag into the jewelry shop. Her boss was there, eyeing him up and down.

"So you're the one," she said.  
"The one what?" He asked.  
"The one bringing my lunch," Sofie jumped into the conversation. "Follow me. We'll eat in the back."

Soon after he found himself in a room in the back. Sofie closed the door to give them some privacy. She took the bag from him and started setting the table. He sat down, and looked at some sketches that were left on the table. He recognized her style immediately.

"You still draw, I see. These are amazing," he said. "You could get work in WWE's creative department."

She grabbed the sketches, and put them away without a word. She sat down, and pointed at the boxes of food.

"Fried rice?" She asked.  
"Of course," he winked. "I wouldn't dare ever getting you anything else."  
"I'm surprised you remember," she smiled.  
"I remember everything," he said.

They spent the next fifteen minutes eating and small talking. Once they were through the food, he took a deep breath. He needed to know something.

"So, Thomas lied, but I gotta know if there's someone else," he said.  
"No," she said.  
"I'm single too," he smiled widely.  
"What about that NXT chick? You made quite the headlines," she said.  
"Over and done," he shrugged. "There's been a few one night stands too. What about you?"  
"I haven't been with anyone since you," she said.

His jaw dropped. That was not what he had expected. She was beautiful and heartwarming, and any man would be lucky to have her.

"How is that even possible?" He asked.  
"I'm trying this new tactic of keeping my legs closed," she joked.  
"Sofie!" He laughed.

Her smiled dropped, and she looked serious again.

"I didn't have time. I took care of my mom," she said.  
"I know she had that disease, but it's not like she couldn't walk around on her own," he said.  
"That's not why I stayed back. If that was all, I would have gone with you like planned. No, a week before she was diagnosed with lung cancer. You know she was a smoker. It caught up with her. I got blessed with some more years, but eventually it took her away," she said.  
"Shit!" He stared at her. "So you lost both her and your dad to cancer."  
"Thanks for reminding me," she said.  
"No, I didn't mean it like that," he said. "I... Fuck... Let me..."

He struggled to get up. She got up too, wanting him to stay seated, but he got up and wrapped his arms around her to hold her tight.

"You've gone through so much. You're the strongest person I know," he spoke down in her hair. "My strong warrior princess."

She fisted his tee on his back, holding on to him tightly. They stood like that for a moment until she broke the hug.

"I gotta get back to work," she said.  
"Can I see you again tonight?" He asked.  
"I don't think that's wise," she said.  
"Why not?" He asked.  
"Because you're leaving again in two weeks. I don't wanna get used to suddenly having you in my life again. It'll hurt too much when you leave although it would be karma finally paying me back for leaving you back then," she said.  
"Fuck karma!" He growled. "Fine, I'll stop by everyday with lunch. If you wanna get me out of the shop, you gotta take me home or go home with me."  
"You're not joking," she sighed.  
"Of course not," he grinned. "I'll see you tomorrow."


	5. Pop quiz

Seth stayed true to his word and brought in lunch everyday. He even struck up friendly conversations with her boss which resulted in her boss starting to ask her if she wouldn't go out on a date with him. It seemed like the world was teaming up on her. He invited her home everyday, and on day ten she finally caved in.

"Mom said she'll make her lasagna again if only you'll come by," he said.  
"Fine," she rolled her eyes.  
"Wait, really? You'll come?" He asked.  
"Yes," she answered.  
"Tonight?" He asked.  
"Yes!" She laughed. "Now fuck off and let me work. I'll be there at 6."  
"See you," he grinned.

She showed up that night to a lasagna in the oven as promised.

"Mom went out," he said.  
"Of course she did," she chuckled. "She's really not good at downplaying it."  
"She wants us back together," he said.  
"Trust me, I know. She's been saying it to my face all the years, and she kept me updated on everything you did. She really wasn't a fan of that NXT chick, or the nude photos that got leaked," she said.  
"Not my proudest moment," he said.  
"I was a fan though," she smirked.  
"Yeah?" He smirked back. "Made you remember what you missed out on? Did you masturbate to them?"  
"Let's just say they kept me warm on some lonely nights," she winked.

She took the lasagna out of the oven, and placed it on the table. He sat down with that smirk still on his face. He liked the idea of her masturbating to his pictures. He would even send her some new, private ones if she asked for it.

"Tomorrow's my day off," she said.  
"Are you trying to make me ask you if we should do something together?" He asked.  
"You got me here tonight. Keep the ball rolling," she said.  
"Okay," he said. "How about...?"

The door bell rang, and they both looked towards the open kitchen door.

"Should I?" She asked.  
"No, stay. It's probably someone for my mom," he said.

He grabbed his crutches, and made his way to the front door.

"Seth!" Thomas said.

She froze by the sound of his voice. Of course he had to come and ruin this evening. She hadn't given him much thought since the day Seth told her what Thomas said about her. She would never sleep with him, even if he was the last man on earth.

"I haven't heard from you. You disappeared at my party. What gives, man?" Thomas asked.  
"I've been busy," Seth answered.  
"With what? Trying to race snails?" Thomas laughed. "Can I come in?"  
"I got company," Seth said.  
"Uh, a lady," Thomas said. "Who?"

He tried to take a step forward, but Seth blocked his path, and kept him on the outside of the front door. He didn't want Thomas into his mother's house. He never wanted to see the man again.

"Seriously, who is it since you're keeping her a secret?" Thomas asked.  
"Me," Sofie answered.

She walked over to stand next to Seth. Thomas looked from Seth to Sofie, and then back at Seth again.

"You took my leftovers?" He asked.  
"Technically it would have been you taking his leftovers, but you never got to eat," she said.  
"Don't lie," he smirked.  
"Funny that you should say that," she said.  
"Thomas!" Seth snarled. "Lose my number."  
"Oh my god, she got to you again? You actually fucking believe her? I get it. The pussy's great and all, but this? Really, Seth? Do I need to remind you of how she broke your heart?" Thomas asked.  
"Pop quiz. I got a birth mark on my ass. What's it shaped like?" She asked.  
"A circle?" Thomas tried. "No, wait. It was like a long thing. An oblong circle."

There was no birth mark. Seth knew it better than anyone. He placed a hand on the open door. His nails almost dug into the wood.

"I said," he snarled. "Lose my number!"  
"But Karen wants..." Thomas started.  
"You can fuck Karen!" Seth growled. "You seem perfect for each other. You're a liar, and she's a gold digger."

He slammed the door in Thomas' face, and locked it just to be safe. Without thinking about it, he grabbed Sofie, pressed her up against the door, and kissed her. She ran her fingers through his hair, and mewled into the kiss.

"Seth!" She whimpered.  
"I want you naked on my bed right now!" He demanded.

Normally he would have thrown her over his shoulder and carried her there. Instead she helped him get in there. It took some time with his stupid knee, but finally they were both naked. He pushed her legs apart, and laid down between them while leaning to the left to take pressure off his right knee.

"Seth, your knee," she tried.  
"Shut up, princess," he chuckled. "If you haven't been with anyone since me, I'm running this show tonight."

He let his tongue run over her before she could protest further. She scratched her nails over his scalp, moaning, moving her hips to meet his tongue. How he had missed the noises she could make. He wrapped a hand around his dick, slowly stroking himself while pleasuring her. It only took a few minutes, and then she cried out in ecstasy. He let her ride out the waves before finally raising his head to look at her. It took a few seconds before she opened her eyes and raised her head to see him stroking himself.

"You look beautiful," he kissed her inner thigh. "I missed you."  
"I missed you too," she said. "Not that I don't enjoy watching you take care of yourself, but do you need a hand with it?"  
"You're gonna have to do all the work, princess. It's one thing to lie like this with my knee, but I can't really fuck you properly on it," he said.  
"I don't mind," she smirked. "Come up here."

He moved himself up to lie on his back next to her. She straddled him, grabbed his dick, and sank down on it. He moaned out loudly and grabbed her hips, feeling her move up and down as she rode him.

"Fuck!" He moaned. "Just like that, princess. Make me cum."

She sat up more straight, and rode him as fast as she could. He snaked two fingers in between her legs, playing with her clit while watching her. She tilted her head backwards in a loud moan, shaking like crazy, forcing him to cum with her. She collapsed down on him, and he wrapped his arms around her. He slowly rolled them around on their sides, never letting go of her.

"I love you," he said.


	6. Come with me

Seth woke up naked and alone next day. He was surprised that she had left during the night. He had thought this was their moment to finally move ahead again after all these years. Instead she was gone. He sat up and ran a hand down his face.

"I love you?" He questioned out in the air. "Why would you even tell her that so soon? Seth Rollins, you're an idiot."

He took a shower and got dressed while thinking about it. She hadn't said anything after he told her that. She had closed her eyes to fall asleep, and he had thought she was tired after sex. It never occurred to him that she was trying to hide from him. He wasn't gonna let her though. Not this time.

"Mom!" He knocked on her bedroom door. "Are you awake?"  
"I am now!" She called back.

He opened the door, and looked at her sitting up in bed.

"What is it, honey?" She asked.  
"Do you know where Sofie lives?" He asked.  
"She inherited the house after her mother," she answered.  
"Thanks," he said.  
"Let me get dressed, and I'll take you," she said.  
"No, sleep a bit longer. I'm gonna call an uber," he said.

He turned around and was just about to close the door.

"Seth," she said. "Don't let her break your heart again."  
"I won't, mom. Not this time," he said.

He took an uber straight to her house. He looked at it before hobbling his way up to the front door. It was weird that she lived there again, even if she owned it this time around. He knocked on the door a couple of times, but she didn't open. He tried the handle, and the door was unlocked. He made his way inside, and found her sitting on the couch. She was leaning over her knees with her head in her hands. In front of her on the coffee table was a bunch of her sketches.

"Sofie," he said.

She snapped her head up by the sound of his voice.

"How did you get in here?" She asked.  
"The door was unlocked," he answered.  
"So you thought you'd just walk in here? There was a reason I didn't open when you knocked," she said.

He made his way over to the couch, but she got up and moved around to the other side of the table.

"Please, leave," she said.  
"No," he said.  
"I can't do this, Seth. Last night was a mistake. It never should have happened," she said.  
"It wasn't a mistake, and you know it," he said.  
"You're leaving in a couple of days. I can't deal with the heartbreak again. So please, Seth, just leave now," she said.  
"Not this time," he said. "Not without you."

He picked up a couple of her sketches.

"These are really good. Like really fucking good," he said.  
"So?" She asked.  
"They want you on the creative team," he said.  
"Right," she laughed.  
"I already called them last week and told them about you. They wanna see your work, but they more or less already promised you a job after what I told them," he said.  
"Stop it," she said.  
"I love you," he said.  
"Stop it!" She raised her voice.  
"No!" He raised his voice too. "I fucking love you, Sofie, and I won't lose you again!"

She started walking out of the room, and he followed behind on his crutches.

"Damn it, Sofie, stop! You already know I'll chase you on crutches. Don't make it harder on me," he said.

She stopped and turned around with her arms crossed.

"Stop, Seth. Don't put false hope in my head," she said.  
"It's not false," he said. "Once again you're standing at the crossroads. Please, choose the road that leads to me this time. Don't walk away from me again."

He finally made it over to her. He held both crutches in one hand, and pulled her close with the other.

"I love you," he said. "So fucking much. Tell me you don't love me, and I'll walk out of here and never come back."  
"Seth," she sighed.  
"You can't say it, can you?" He asked.  
"Of course not. I love you, you moron," she said.

He smiled widely before leaning down to kiss her.

"Say yes," he said. "Come with me."  
"There's a lot I need to do first," she said.  
"Like what? I'll help you," he said.  
"Quit my job, pack, put my house up for sale," she said.  
"So it's a yes?" The wide smile was back on his face.  
"Don't tell me the offer's off the table already," she said.  
"No, no," he laughed.

He kissed her again. Long, slow, passionated. They had a lot of time to make up for.

"You don't have to sell the house," he finally said.  
"I want to. I've never liked living here. Too much death. It's like I can still feel both of them here. I haven't been in their bedroom since she died. I even keep it locked," she said.  
"Let's face that demon together," he said.

She nodded and blew out her breath. They slowly walked through the house to the bedroom. The key was in the door on the outside, and he turned it for her. She took another deep breath before finally pushing the door open. The room was as she had left it, only way more dusty after being left untouched for a year.

"Are you okay?" He asked.  
"As long as I have you, I am," she answered.  
"I'll never leave you," he kissed her cheek. "Should we get packing, so we can get you out of here? You can crash with me for the last few days if you like. I'll call Stephanie right away and set up a meeting for a job interview. All you gotta do is come with me."

She wrapped her arms around him, and buried her head in his tee. She was crying. He stroked a hand through her hair, trying to comfort her.

"I'm so sorry, Seth. I should have told you back then. You would have understood," she said.  
"Ssh, princess, it's all in the past," he said. "We got a second chance."  
"Let's not waste it," she said.

They spent her day off getting everything set up. They packed her things, moved her to Seth's mom's house, and got her house put up for sale. Next day she went to work to let her boss know she would only be there for a few more days. Seth came with lunch as usual.

"So you're taking her away," her boss looked at him.  
"Yes, I am," he said.  
"I've never seen her more happy than she is today," she smiled. "You better treat her good."  
"I will," he promised. "Oh, and I want that ring."

He pointed at the white gold ring with the drop cut diamond.

"Seth?" Sofie came out from the back. "What are you doing?"  
"Buying your ring," he said.  
"No, no, no," she said.  
"I'm not giving it to you right now," he chuckled. "Although you did say not to waste our second chance, but even I know it's too soon. I'm just buying it and keeping it for the right moment, so you know what's to come one day."  
"He's a keeper," her boss chuckled.  
"Don't I know it," she smirked.


End file.
